


Untrustworthy.

by memedream



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Modern AU, Unrequited Love, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memedream/pseuds/memedream
Summary: Poppy trusts someone she shouldn't.And she fucks everything up.





	Untrustworthy.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on mobile so forgive me if theres any spacing errors

Poppy sat on the sofa, staring up at her best friend as she was lectured.

"--And don't do anything you'll regret on this.. date, okay? Buggy is an awful person and I don't want you getting hurt." Cry placed her hands on her hips before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"... I'm leaving. Stay safe."

Poppy watched as her friend left, sighing and running a hand through her hair. She'd recently been asked out by Buggy, and although she _used to_ harbour feelings for the male, she decided that she should give it a go and have a movie date over at her apartment.

Hearing the sound of the door bell ring, she perked up. Had Cry forgotten something? Looking around, it didn't really seem so. Standing up and walking over to the door, she opened it only to see her date standing at the door.

"Oh! Come in-!" Poppy smiled, stepping aside to let her date in. She took his coat, placing it on the coat rack and closing the door after he had walked in.

"Did you pass Cry on the way up?" She asked, turning to face him and smiling softly.

"Mm." He grunted in return to her question, making the small brunette's smile deflate slightly, yet she kept her composure.

"Let's get on with the movie then, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 

As the cheesy romance movie the two had been watching finished, Poppy sat awkwardly in silence. Buggy hadn't spoken to her at all during the movie, and it made her wonder if he was actually serious about this.

"Do you want me to get--" She had started to speak, but found herself cut off by Buggy pushing her back onto the sofa so that she lay underneath him.

"Hey what-- What are you doing?!" She spluttered out quickly, her face turning red. Her embarrassment only furthered once she felt his face bury into her neck, squeaking as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Buggy, we shouldn't-!" She was hushed by the blue haired male, and he pulled back staring into her eyes.

"I love you. Trust me, okay?"

And she did.

He knew exactly how to manipulate her.

* * *

 

Poppy woke up in bed, feeling sore and dirty. She turned over, expecting to feel the warm body of the man she had slept with last night, yet only feeling the disappointment of the cold sheets.

Immediately, she shot up in bed, her eyes catching sight of a note stuck to the pillow that Buggy would have used.

_Thanks. Last night was fun._

She panicked. He wouldn't have just left her, right?! 

No, no. He probably had work in the morning- he had mentioned something about needing to wake up early due to work. Yeah, that was it. He'd never do something like that. 

Right? 

Her fingers still reached for the smooth texture of her phone, and she quickly found Buggy's name in her contact list- He'd given her his new mobile number last night, claiming that his old phone was too smashed to use.

Calling his number, she waited patiently until he picked up.

_"Hi! This is Lorenzo's pizza how may we help-"_

She hung up.

He'd given her a fake number.

She was just an easy fuck to him- He used her. 

The tears began to fall, and she stayed there all day.

* * *

 

 

The only thing that could snap Poppy from her sobs was the sound of her door opening. Looking up, she saw Cry standing there, and she immediately felt the same rise within herself.

"Cry-" She began, not even thinking of asking for forgiveness. She was warned, so she'd now have to pay the price. She just couldn't handle the inevitable  _I told you so._

"I warned you- I fucking warned you and you still went and did something stupid-!"

.. Wait.

"How did- How do you know?" Poppy asked quietly, staring at her friend with a bewildered look.

Cry was instantly quiet, disbelief and worry coating her face, making panic rise inside of Poppy. What happened?! How did Cry know?!

"You.. haven't seen them?"

Cry pulled out her phone, and began to scroll through several photos.

Poppy wanted to be sick.

Photos of herself, naked- used, her face caught in the middle of pleasured moan, her body covered in a sticky white--

"He.. took pictures of me and uploaded them?" She grabbed at her chest, feeling the beginning of a panic attack build up. Cry took initiative and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sabo managed to get them all down before strangers could see them.. Though, some of our friends did. Ace, Luffy, Sanji- a few people saw them."

Poppy choked on her tears. The mention of Sabo knowing about the pictures made her heart lurch uncomfortably- she harboured feelings for Sabo, but knowing that she most likely didn't have a chance, she decided to see what would happen.

"You're lucky Sabo knew how to get rid of them. He.. cares for you, you know." 

That made her cry even harder.

"He told me that he loved me and I believed him, but it was all a lie just to get into my pants. I'm so stupid- so fucking stupid."

Cry sighed, holding her friend close, hoping that she would stop crying.

"He's not going to get away with this, don't worry."


End file.
